


Pet(中文版)

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 小丑想要一只宠物恶魔。但约翰不太喜欢这个主意。





	Pet(中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014116) by [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987). 



> 在粉上丑康一年后，我终于写了篇小说！他虽然很短，还有点蠢，但我希望它读起来有趣。而且我还给他配了图：）

“约翰。”  
用一种“我完全知道你想说啥”的语调，约翰回以一个软软的“嗯？”  
“谁是Blythe？”  
好吧，可能他不是完全知道想说啥（小丑甚至知道这个名字足以让他心悸）但他知道这对话的走向。  
“你不用操心的人”约翰翻了一下报纸，抬眼看着小丑。“而且我的答案还是‘不行’。”  
“什么的答案？”小丑带着无辜的神情问。要是他没有连着两天都不停唠叨一件事情，可能还更令人信服一点。都不用看，约翰就能在心里描绘出小丑脸上的那种微笑。  
他也知道不该陪着他发挥，但，当小丑处在这种烦人但又迷之惹人喜爱的状态下时，想要抵抗他是很难的。“你知道的，而且不管你问几次，怎样迂回着问，我的答案都不会变。”  
小丑没有回答，但约翰知道这还远没有结束。很久之前他就快速了解到：一旦小丑下定决心要做某事，你就很难再转移他的注意力。   
当然啦，除非你能给他一些更好的东西，但，这一次，小丑想要的东西很难被击败。  
接下来，理所当然的，仅仅过了一分钟，小丑用一种典型戏剧性的姿势把自己拽到了桌子对面，完全挡住了约翰盯着报纸的视线。  
“但，约翰”小丑用一种呜咽般的声音拖长了那个名字，手抬高，轻轻抚弄约翰的耳垂。“我只想要一个小小的，不是什么惹眼的东西，只想要一个忠诚的小怪兽来听从我的命令。我们会酷炫的像《特纳和霍奇》（译者注：1989年播出的美剧，讲的是一个洁癖警探和一条脏狗的故事）一样。甚至都不是非要一个危险的。”  
约翰把耳垂上的手拍下来——但在手滑进头发时一声不吭——说：“根本没有不危险的恶魔这种东西——他们叫‘恶魔’嘛。而且你已经足够有威胁性了。哥谭现在最不需要我做的的就是给他们最臭名昭著的连环杀人犯一只宠物恶魔，”  
他看向小丑，挑起一边的眉毛。“就算我的道德感也没有那么少。”  
小丑卷着约翰脑后的头发：“你知道，别人叫连环杀人，我会叫那是除虫。”  
“你想叫什么都可以，亲爱的，但这是不可能的，现在不可能，以后也不可能。”  
小丑的手指停住了，他用一种小狗崽的神情可怜兮兮地盯着他。约翰只能露出傻笑。  
“拜托？”  
约翰摇摇头。  
“求求你了？”  
约翰又摇了摇头，脸上的傻笑更灿烂了。  
小狗的表情消失了，小丑怒气冲冲地坐起来。“你真凶”  
“没错”约翰赞同到，重新盯着现在又能被看到的报纸。“我是个超级混蛋，还以为现在你应该已经知道了呢。”  
小丑又一次发怒，翘起腿来。又一阵沉默降临，这次持续地比上次更久。约翰勇敢地试图无视他，但，就算一动不动，那丑角还是很难被忽视。终于，当约翰抬起眼来，看到小丑快速往一边看去。他又咧出一个笑容。就算性格这么糟糕，小丑还是很擅长——在他想要的时候——变得很可爱。尽管他也有可能变得下流，但约翰对此有所准备——否则他不会和小丑上床。而且，和他平时对付的东西比起来，小丑也没有那么糟。好吧，至少不是一直那么糟。就算和恶魔比起来，小丑还是有恶的闪光点。  
约翰叹了口气，靠在座位上。“宝贝儿，别撅着嘴了。你要一只宠物恶魔做什么呢？你只要一把塑料勺子就能恐吓一体育场的人。”  
小丑，仍旧看着上方，鼻腔里软软地响了一声，约翰咯咯笑了起来。  
“一只Rottie怎么样？”  
小丑皱了皱眉，重新看向约翰。“一只啥？”  
“一只Rottie，你知道，罗威纳犬。要是你训得好——或者没训好——的话可以变成遭人厌的坏蛋。大多数人想要自己看上去很凶的时候都会养一只。”  
小丑眯起眼，靠近约翰，用傲慢的语调说：“大多数人都是白痴，而且要是我想‘看起来凶’，”小丑带着嫌恶的神情，用手指在空气中画着引号，“我会去打点类固醇，然后去纹几个劣等纹身。没准在这里纹一个。”  
小丑指向他的额头，而且，虽然他听上去很失望，但这种情感正在减退。这个新奇的主意很有可能也正在渐渐褪去光彩。  
“纹身没什么不好，兄弟。”约翰带着防备说，手放在小丑的大腿上。  
“不是在说你的纹身，”小丑还击到，把腿放下来，让他们在桌子边缘晃荡。约翰的手往上移了移。“我还挺喜欢它们的”  
小丑伸手够到约翰的领带，开始解开它。  
“可能除了你胸前这个都挺喜欢的，这个让你看起来像你和我说过很多次的足球小子们。”  
这次轮到约翰皱眉了：“小心点，你在说的是我的球队！而且，我以为足球小子是我外表的一部分”  
“有的时候是这样。”小丑吧约翰的领带挂在自己的脖子上，然后开始解开约翰的衬衫扣子，慢慢的一个个解开，露出之前说的那个纹身。“但现在你像个衣冠禽兽，这就是在限制你的风格了。”  
约翰的手滑到小丑背后，紧紧环住，小丑回以轻轻的抗议。在约翰把小丑拉到自己膝盖上之前，小丑就已经把手伸进约翰的衬衫里，指甲从他的背后滑下，引起一阵颤抖。  
“当我说连你都不会想和地狱产物做交易时，相信我”  
“我会的”小丑试着相信他，手回到约翰身前来解最后几个纽扣。  
“好吧，要是你足够幸运，也许下次我会带你一起去工作。”约翰提出，抓紧小丑的手腕，把他拉得更近。他轻咬着小丑的耳垂，而后一路向下吻着他的脖颈。小丑靠在他身上一只手又滑进他的头发里，另一只手把约翰的衬衫扯掉。  
“我会坚持让你那么做的”小丑说，在约翰咬着他的脖子时轻软地呻吟。  
从小丑的脖子舔到下巴，约翰说，“我肯定你会的”，然后用一个吻堵住了小丑咯咯的笑声。  
两人附在桌子上，身上除一层汗水外别无他物。约翰听着小丑在呻吟中度过高潮，啃咬着小丑的脖颈，小丑也在啃咬他的。  
但衣服穿到一半时，约翰对小丑忘掉了他的宠物恶魔的希望破灭了。  
“就一天可以吗？”小丑问，他厚颜无耻地扭了扭屁股，确保约翰明白他知道约翰在盯着自己。“或者几个小时？这肯定不会有什么坏处的吧。”  
“放弃吧，亲，拜托了。”约翰大笑着，靠在桌子上“我是不会为你召唤一只宠物恶魔的，就这样。”  
这次小丑撅着嘴的样子没那么有说服力了，他待在约翰的腿间，胳膊环着约翰的脖子。  
“还是很凶，就算是我让你来了两次。”  
“我已经好好报答你了，亲爱的”  
小丑给了他一个咧着嘴的笑和一个绵长，慵懒的吻，然后他把小丑推开，把衬衫扎进裤子里。小丑重新上妆，打理头发，然后披上夹克，倒退着向门边走去，  
“好吧，说起来了，我记得有一次我看到一个和蝙蝠有关的家伙，那是几天前的事情了，他一定在想我呢，而且我想给他看看我的新唇印。”  
小丑咧嘴大笑着，把左边领子扯开，露出红色的咬痕。约翰这时才注意到自己的领带还在小丑的脖子上松松地挂着。  
“那是我的。”  
“这是个纪念品，”小丑声明，紧了紧领带。“纪念我亲爱的乔迪。”  
“我叫斯克特，不是乔迪”约翰纠正道。  
小丑冷淡地耸耸肩：“无所谓，这是我的。”  
约翰没有争论。这没什么意义。而且他还有很多领带。  
“你们俩现在玩得很好嘛。”小丑开门时，他说。  
“这有什么可说的？”小丑回复道，给了约翰一个大声的飞吻后踏出门去，把门带上。  
约翰对自己咯咯笑着，低头找那包之前二人缠绵时被推到地上的烟，发现它在那本小丑之前看过的恶魔学书籍旁边。这书就是小丑突然想要一个来自地狱的伙伴的原因。最好还是让它和其他会让一位嗜血小丑登上思绪的怪奇恐怖航班的东西一起，在小丑下次到来前被藏起来。  
不管下一次是什么时候。

**Author's Note:**

> 在《不义联盟》里，渣康胸膛上有一个“YNWA”的纹身，意思是“You'll never walk alone.”这同时也是Liverpool足球队的队歌。每一个英国人都知道，你永远不能侮辱一个男人的足球队（或是足球队员）。  
> 译者：请大家点进原文，欣赏作者画的小丑和渣康。


End file.
